Unexpectedly Mutual
by puchan87
Summary: Maki was sure that she didn't stand a chance, but that was merely her speculation. Luckily an unexpected argument and good friends brought her in the arms of the one she had always loved. Oneshot EriMaki and some NozoNico. special request from Kotorii202


Hello, I'm back with a one-shot requested by Kotorii202. I hope the story is to your liking, I don't really write a lot of pairings besides NozoEli and KanaMari.

A short announcement about Competition: Is it Love?  
Unfortunately, there won't be an update for anytime soon. I'm currently working on revising chapter 18 and I'm just not too sure when I will be done with it.

Anyway, this is all I really have right now, I hope you all enjoy.

I Don't own Love Live

* * *

It was another hot day, Maki took a full gulf of water from her bottle to beat the heat of summer. It was just a five minutes break then they'll be back to practice, but those 5 minutes were just painful and a reminder of what she couldn't have. From the other side of the roof, Maki had a clear view of Nozomi and Eri talking to one another. She couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous blond, and she wondered why Eri couldn't smile at her like that? why did her focus always had to be on Nozomi? Maki knew the answer, but something inside her kept pretending she didn't know why. Maybe it was her hoping that Eri didn't have any feelings for the shrine maiden and hopefully Maki stood a chance.

Maki scoffed at her own thoughts as if Eri would give her the time of day if it wasn't for U's Eri wouldn't have a reason to talk to her. U's helped Maki get out of her constant isolation, and it was supposed to be her safe haven. Maki never expected to fall for Eri, their reliable senpai and student council president. If only Eri could return her feelings.

"Ogling Eri again, aren't we?" Nico quietly spoke as sat next to Maki, offering the read head another bottle of water. "You keep doing that everyone will notice"

Maki scoffed and looked away from Eri "I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh come on Maki-chan I saw your eyes burning with jealousy" Nico smirked at how Maki blushed even more and begun to incoherently stutter.

After a while Maki finally managed to speak "Y-you're one to talk… Weren't you just watching Nozomi" this time it was Maki turn to smirk at how Nico comically spat out her water

"B-Baka! Don't say that so loud!" Nico frantically shouted as she covered Maki's mouth. Unfortunately, Nico's outburst had successfully gathered everyone's attention. Nico and Maki slowly turned to the rest of their group who were curiously watching them. Maki'e eyes met Nozomi's and for a moment Maki thought she had caught a slight glimpse of disappointment within the older girl's eyes.

Nozomi quickly recovered and gave Maki a teasing smirk. "Ahh… Nicochi and Maki-chan are as lovey-dovey as always"

Maki quickly pushed Nico's hand out of her face and stood up "EH! N-no we're not like that at all!" Her face was beet red from embarrassed "I-I'm not interested in someone so small"

"OI!" Nico stood up and slightly push Maki "I'm not that small! plus I'm older than you! Better respect your senior!"

"W-What!? Yo—" before things could get heated Umi quickly interrupted the argument and resumed their practice.

* * *

After practice, the girls' were quick to gather their belongings and slowly left the roof

"Oi Maki-chan" Nico called out to Maki while they walked back to the clubroom. "Got a moment? I want to talk to you about something… You know about our problems"

"Problems?" Maki quietly whispered as she watched Nozomi and Eri lively chatting from behind. "I don't think we stand a chance…" Maki sadly admitted, the more she watched Eri with Nozomi the more she lost hope. There was no doubt that Nozomi and Eri were the perfect duos, so they were obviously going to be the perfect couple.

"I didn't think you were such a coward Maki-chan" Nico bluntly said catching Maki off guard "are you just really going to give up without even trying?"

Nico's words somehow made Maki livid and she couldn't help but clench her fist. "You're in the same situation as me and you've watched them as much as I have" Maki gritted her teeth "You know as well as I do that it's hopeless"

"At least I tried!" Nico half shouted

"What do you propose we do then?" Maki scoffed and glared at Nico "Confess?" Maki sarcastically said

"Well that beats just watching from the back! Aren't you sick of it?" Nico argued at this point they were walking slower than the rest of U's and both their voices gradually becoming louder.

"What's the point of confessing if we know we'll get rejected? We'll just complicate things for U's" Maki knowingly answered.

"You're using that excuse again! Aren't you just running away! Besides we don't even know if they are together! That's just something we always assume!"

"It's not an excuse, it's the fact! I'm just more logical than you!" Maki's voice echoed through the hallways making the rest of U's members aware that Nico and Maki were way behind and arguing.

"Nico-chan? Maki-chan? Are you guy oka—" Honoka's question was cut off from the Maki's loud voice.

"Stop acting as if you're handling this better than me! I'M NOT A CHILD! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISION!" Maki quickly pushed pass Nico and the others and made her way to the music room. Knowing that she had to leave before her tears could break free Maki did her best to isolate herself.

"Maki-nya!" Rin was about to follow Maki when she was stopped by Hanayo who looked back at Nico. Nozomi and Eri approached their fellow senior and Eri offered her a sympathetic smile.

"You should follow her and fix it before it gets worse" Eri advice

"Why should I… Maki-chan isn't my responsibility" Nico turned away from the others and begun to walk away before anyone could say anything else to her.

"Nicochi!" Nozomi called out to the girl but was ignored.

"This is complicated… what shall we do…" Umi worriedly asked the group

"Uhn… I've never seen them fight like that..." Honoka added

"It'll be fine we'll help them" Eri offered, giving her group mate a reassuring smile. "It's NicoMaki after all, They just need some time to talk it out"

"Yup Erichi is right for now you girls should head home. Erichi and I will take care of the two." Nozomi smiled, knowing full well that they can trust Eri and Nozomi to fix things the rest of U's left after bidding the two good lucks and goodbyes.

"So… what do we do with the couple?" Eri asked looking at the pained expression in Nozomi's eyes, Eri placed a hand on Nozomi's shoulder. "I understand how you feel... but we have to help them..."

"Yeah…" was Nozomi's vague answer. "Well I suppose I should go talk to Maki-chan, who knows what Erichi will do if she gets left alone with such a cute red-head" Nozomi teased

"Mou… Nozomi…" Eri blushed from the implication "You know I could say the same to you about Nico" Eri huffed smirking at the blush that appeared on Nozomi's face. Before Nozomi could come up with another tease Eri left and made her way to to Nico who clearly headed to the clubroom.

"Well to the music room I guess..." Nozomi said to herself and quickly made her way

* * *

"Maki-chan~~" Nozomi playfully said as she opened the door to the music room, as expected Maki was there sitting in front of the piano. "Maki-chan…" Nozomi's tone quickly turned serious when she saw the red-head frantically wiped the tears from her eyes.

"N-Nozomi what is it?" Maki said in the best composed tone she could muster. "If it's a-about Nico I don't want to t-talk about it"

Nozomi paused for a moment, she didn't want to push Maki to talk but she also didn't want to leave her kohai in such a state even if she is her love-rival. "Hmm… okay well we can talk about Maki-chan then" Nozomi said as she walked up to Maki's side

"What about me?" Maki curiously asked, scooting to the side of the bench to make room for Nozomi to sit.

Nozomi took the seat and gingerly put her index finger under her lips as she thought of something to say "How about Maki-chan's day? You can tell me about that"

"Eh? that's not really impor-"

"just talk about it Maki-chan" Nozomi cut off Maki's words and insisted on the red heat to talk.

"Well my day was great… until that happened..." Maki stayed silent after and Nozomi sighed she wasn't going to get any more out of Maki at the moment.

"Well you know Rin-chan ran into the student council today, scared Erichi half to death when she burst through the door" Nozomi randomly told the story hoping to start a conversation with Maki.

Maki snickered at what Nozomi said "I can imagine how Eri would have reacted"

"It was rather cute watching Erichi panic at the sudden entrance" Nozomi did her best to continue talking while holding back her laughter "Of course Rin-chan had an earful after Erichi recovered"

"That should teach her, but knowing Rin she'll forget and do it again" Maki and Nozomi shared a laugh. Somehow their conversation continued on with various facts about Eri, mostly what Nozomi knew about the blond Russian.

As they went on Nozomi noticed the slight excitement and blush that would often grace Maki's face. Not only that but Maki seemed to pay attention to every detail about Eri, Nozomi began to suspect Maki's real interest and usually, she wasn't wrong. Still part of her thought that this was just her being hopeful, after all if Maki wasn't with Nico then…

"Nozomi?" Maki called out snapping Nozomi out of her thoughts "You okay?"

"Uh yeah… sorry about that" Nozomi apologized and gave Maki a genuine smile. If she wanted to know how Maki truly feels she would have to ask. "Say Maki-chan…"

"Hm?"

"About you and Nicochi…" Nozomi continued and she emmediately noticed how the younger girl visibly flinched.

"Just answer one question for me please" Nozomi pleaded

"…" Maki sighed "Okay"

"N-Nicochi and you… are you…" Nozomi struggled with her words and it was the most uncharacteristic thing Maki had ever seen of Nozomi "Well… are you dating?"

Maki's eyes bulge from shock the question caught her completely off-guard "What!? Why would you think that?"

"Eh? but you and Nicochi had been so close lately, always hanging out together…" Nozomi continued to explain.

"We argue all the time when we do" Maki quickly answered it was true that she and Nico argue quite often so how could Nozomi think they were dating.

"Well I figured it was a lover's quarrel or your own way of flirting" Nozomi said making Maki blush.

"W-we are not dating!" Maki stuttered "Besides there's someone I-" Maki paused when she saw the slight relief from Nozomi's expression. Suddenly it has drawn to the red-head that maybe Nozomi was hiding something about Nico and that perhaps Eri wasn't taken, Nico might have been right about trying to confess. Without hesitation, Maki asked "Are you and Eri dating?"

"Eh? Erichi and I? No, we're just best friends" Nozomi explained and she saw Maki's expression lighten "Wait a minute Maki-chan, are you interested in Erichi?"

"Eh! I… W-well…" Maki blushed and bowed her head, after a while, she slowly nodded admitting to Nozomi's question.

"What about you Nozomi? Nico-chan, you like her don't you?" Maki suddenly asked making Nozomi stutter this time.

"Y-yeah…" Nozomi replied and she fidgeted with her fingers. The room was quiet for a moment neither girls no knowing what to say, but the two of them shared a relieved emotion knowing that they might have a chance with the ones they love.

"So… now that the misunderstanding is cleared up, do you plan on confessing Maki-chan?"

"Well… I'm not sure, for a while now I was ready to just give up on Erichi because she was with you. But now, I might actually have a chance" It was true that she was extremely happy about this turn of events but can she muster up the courage to confess, now that she had a chance.

Nozomi chuckled knowing full well how Eri felt for the red-head, Maki just needed some push maybe giving Maki a little hint about Eri's feelings might do it. "I think you should tell Erichi, trust me on this one Maki-chan" Nozomi wrapped her arm around Maki and gave the red-head a short side hug. "but just so you know… Erichi is extremely dense"

"T-thanks…" Maki was grateful for Nozomi's encouragement, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to at least tell the blond about her feelings. Maki thought that Nico had the right idea when she suggested for them to confess, Nozomi would have certainly accepted it. "You should talk to Nico-chan to Nozomi, I'm sure it'll be something" Just then the door to the music room opened and Eri entered.

"Sorry to bother…" Eri had her head low and she looked at the two girls as if she had disappointed them "Sorry Nozomi and Maki… but I can't seem to get through Nico…"

"Ah…" Maki almost laughed at how Nozomi's ear perked and her eyes glinted with glee from the opportunity "Maybe I should go check on her"

"Please…" Eri said and she stopped Nozomi by the door "Don't do anything extreme"

"Whatever could you mean Erichi?" Nozomi innocently answered and Eri had to roll her eyes at how sly her best friend was trying to be. "Clubroom, right?" Nozomi waited for Eri to nod and finally left the music room, leaving Eri and Maki alone.

Eri slowly made her way to Maki and took Nozomi's spot "Sooo… did Nozomi manage to help to you"

"You could say that…" Maki couldn't help but feel nervous, being close to Eri always gave her butterflies and it usually broke her calm composure.

"Say Maki, you and Nico… y-you guys are happy right? As a couple, I mean..." Eri asked genuinely concern

"…This again… Nozomi thought the same thing" Maki sighed "Nico-chan and I aren't a couple, we just hang out a lot" Her and Nico had gotten close since they found out they had feelings for the student council duo. The two of them coped with each other sharing thoughts and feelings about their supposed to be unrequited love.

"You aren't!?" Eri couldn't help but happily exclaimed when she caught how excited she had seemed she gave a small cough and spoke ones more "so you're not with Nico"

"N-no…" Maki was a bit caught off guard by the sudden reaction, but she couldn't help but feel a spark of hope when she heard how pleased Eri sounded. If Maki was going to know if Eri liked her now was the time for it, with all the courage she could muster Maki continued on. "But… there is someone I like"

"Ah… is that so…" Eri's expression quickly turned dark and gloom as soon as she heard those works left Maki's lips. "W-who is it?"

Maki closely examine Eri's expression and the sudden change just added to her hope and suspicion. Maki blushed, knowing full well that this was her chance if she let this go without telling the truth Eri might misunderstand. "Someone from our school… In U's"

"Oh… so we know them" At this point, Maki didn't need courage Eri's jealous expression was more than enough to fill Maki with confidence. Maki couldn't help but want to see more of this side of Eri, the thought of having the blond Russian be possessive of her, made Maki's heart race.

Maki took a few minutes to watch Eri figure out who which one in U's had successfully captured Maki's affection. "Are you okay Eri?"

Eri shook her head and focused on Maki, eyes filled with conflict and hurt. Maki knew she might have taken it a bit too far before she could speak Eri had gotten up and spoke "Yeah… I'm fine, I think I'll go see how Nozomi and Nico are doing"

"Wait, Eri!" Maki held on the older girl's wrist desperate to make her stay. "I-I… about who I like…"

"Maki… I don't think I can help you with that…" Eri tried to break free from Maki's hold, to be honest Eri wanted to leave she didn't want to hear who Maki liked. If Maki was looking for advice Eri was not the right person for it, since in her opinion she was better suited for the red-head. Despite her confidence, Eri lacked the courage to confess to Maki.

Maki got up from her seat still holding on to Eri "Eri please ju—" As she tried to move to the side, but Eri had attempted to break free again. Unfortunately, she had used too much power causing Maki to stumble forward. Eri realized her mistake just in time to catch Maki from falling on her face, Maki landed directly on Eri's front causing the blond to lose her balance and falling flat on the ground.

"O-ouch…" Eri winch at the pain on her back with eyes closed she attempted to get up but felt the weight on her body. Eri's face flushed red and she froze at the current position she was in, to Eri's horror/joy Maki had landed on top on her.

"S-sorry Eri… Are you okay?" Maki sat up and just like Eri she blushed and froze on her spot. Maki was no longer laying down on Eri since she had gotten up, but she was now straddling Eri's waist.

"M-maki…" Eri slowly sat up and their faces inches away from each other, Eri couldn't help the pull she was feeling and she slowly inched closer to Maki.

Maki blushed deeper at first she didn't know what Eri was doing until she caught the blond glance at her lips and slowly moved closer. Too frozen from the sudden turn of event Maki only closed her eyes and waited for Eri's lips to touch hers. A few seconds after and nothing came Maki opened her eyes to see Eri looking at the side.

"I'm sorry Maki… I know you like someone but I-I…" Eri took a deep breath and looked straight into Maki's eyes "I like you!" Eri's determination quickly faltered after she said those words, she mentally prepared herself for the rejection "I know there's someone else—" Eri was unable to say anymore but Maki suddenly pulled her by the collar and drew her in a passionate kiss. Eri quickly melted in the kiss and embraced Maki closer, finally obtaining what she had been yearning for since she joined U's.

When they ran out of breath Maki leaned her forehead on Eri's "Eri… I-I like you too" Maki said with a blush, she would have been completely embarrassed if Eri didn't give her a wide smile.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now!" Eri dove right in and gave Maki a few short kisses making the younger girl giggle from her sudden antics. Just then they heard the door open, neither girls needed to look who it was since the person quickly spoke with a teasing remark.

"Here I was wondering if you were on top of things Erichi, but turns out Maki-chan is the one on top of you" Nozomi smirked and almost bawled in laughter at how quickly Eri and Maki separated and stood, their attempts to make themselves presentable was clearly futile since Eri's uniform was quite wrinkled and unbuttoned from when Maki had pulled her.

"N-nozomi…" Eri whined her face beet red "I thought you were with Nico"

"Oh I am" Nozomi confirmed pulled Nico into the room with a grin Nozomi affectionately embrace Nico "In more ways than one, right Nicochi"

Nico immediately blushed "Y-you don't have to drag me into it"

"Eh… so were aren't" Nozomi pouted feign hurt

"O-of course we are! Dummy…" Nico stuttered, she mentally slapped herself for walking into Nozomi's traps, but she couldn't help but feel like in cloud nine. Now that Nico knew that Nozomi felt the same for her and looked like Maki and Eri had sorted themselves out as well, things just felt right.

"Good" Nozomi smiled at Nico with so much love and affection and it made Maki and Eri happy knowing their friends were going to be in good hands; after all, they knew just how much they loved one another. "Well Nicochi and I will head out since I'm sure Erichi will bring you to bed—I mean home safely Maki-chan" Before Maki or Eri could respond to her final tease Nozomi and Nico had dashed out of the room leaving the pair alone.

"Mou… Nozomi…" Eri turned her attention back to Maki was also blushing from Nozomi's remarks "S-sorry Maki… w-we don't have to move that quickly, that was just Nozomi being her normal self"

Maki stayed silent for a moment but when she looked back at Eri her eyes were deep with desire and affection "I-I wouldn't mind going that far… as long as it's with you"

Eri stuttered "M-Maki when did you become so daring"

Maki was certainly embarrassed but She was sure she wanted Eri "Hm… I don't know… maybe being on top of you helped" Maki was quite proud at how she can make Eri blush and stutter.

Eri on her part could feel the blood rush to her face she feared that she could pass out from how bold Maki was being, this was a new side of Maki she was seeing and had to admit she liked every bit of it. Eri leaned in closer and whispered into Maki's years speaking in her most sensual tone "Then I'm counting on you Maki" The pair quickly made their way home hoping to explore and understand more of on another, this was new beginning of a story and Maki couldn't be happier that she was sharing it with her beloved Eri.

END

* * *

Well that's that, I hope it was acceptable and I hope you like that Kotorii202. I'm trying to get back into my writing so here's to hoping that I can update soon!

As always thanks for reading my story


End file.
